


Well, Since We're Here

by Stujet9rainshine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Canon Universe Gavin Reed, Guns, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mirror Universe, Nurse Nines, Reverse Au RK900, Selectively Mute Nines, Smut, Top Gavin Reed, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: "Who are you?" Nines emphasized aloud, "And what have you done with Gavin? Answer carefully." His speech was bitten off and stunted."I should be asking you the same thing. Where the fuck is my Nines?""Try again."Gavin swallowed the sound clicking in the back of his throat. "Uh…? I am Gavin?"Nines moved one hand, the one not holding the gun to Gavin's frantic pulse point in his neck. He waited for a second and then his eyes widened. "You're human."
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	Well, Since We're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this a wild thing I wrote a while ago for the prompt of "Mirror Universe." And what better day to post this than Nines' Birthday?
> 
> Background. Nines here is from my reverse au fic "In Between." Don't need to read it to get what is going on here. Jut some self-indulgent porn ahead. Gavin is just a canon typical Gavin post getting with RK900. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Gavin had dealt with his fair share of weird things over the years, but honestly waking up and his whole body feeling weird as fuck was only half of his problems at the moment. He was currently awake and someone who looked just like his Nines was sleeping, like _actually_ _sleeping_ next to him. But it was quickly apparent it wasn't his Nines who was tangled up into the blankets like some sort of starfish. 

He didn't have an LED, just a mess of curly hair on his face with somehow even more freckles. This Nines wasn't even wearing what he normally slept in. Fuck, he was barely wearing  _ anything _ at all, just a pair of black boxers. And his Nines sure as fuck didn't have scars or a tattoo on his thigh. 

"What the fuck?" Gavin whispered as he rubbed his face, which at the very least felt okay.

Nines grumbled as he awkwardly rolled over, but it was clear he had woken up. "Stasis night?" He asked softly, his voice gruff from sleep.

Gavin blinked, even more confused than he was just moments before, "I don't go into fucking stasis?"

Nines' eyes flew open and he looked at Gavin with questions shining in them. Gavin noted they were a more human-like blue than his Nines' icy steel.

Nines rolled into his right side and sat up using only one arm, which Gavin found really, really odd because his Nines had never done anything like that.

Nines shook his hands, and Gavin looked at them. But the motions Nines did next Gavin registered as ASL, but he had no clue what he was trying to say.

"Uhhh, hate to break it to you, but I have no fucking clue what you're going for here."

Nines froze and leaned over and turned on the light, squinting against it. He hand stayed close to the nightstand.

Gavin groaned at the sudden change in lighting and stared grumpily at the Nines imposter. He didn't like where this was going.

Nines swallowed hard. "Who are you?" He emphasized aloud, "And what have you done with Gavin? Answer carefully." His speech was bitten off and stunted.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Where the fuck is  _ my _ Nines?"

Nines didn't like that answer as he moved quickly and pulled a gun out of the bedside table and before Gavin had the sense to react he was pinned with it to his forehead. "Try again."

Gavin wallowed the sound clicking in the back of his throat. "Uh…? I  _ am _ Gavin?"

Nines moved one hand, the one not holding the gun to Gavin's frantic pulse point in his neck. He waited for a second and then his eyes widened. "You're human." 

Gavin blinked. "Yeah? And from what I can tell, so are you. This leads me to think your Gavin is an android just like my Nines is."

Nines didn't budge much, but the gun was pulled back a small amount. "How did you get here?"

Gavin shrugged, "don't know. Just woke up like this."

Nines sighed and finally pulled the gun away and put back on the nightstand. "Fuck…"

Gavin chuckled as his nerves melted with the gun being pulled away. Looks like all Nines were vicious like that. "You can say that again.  _ Fuck." _

Nines chuckled, Gavin could see the tension leaving his shoulders as well. "I can tell your Gavin alright, even if you're not exactly my Gavin."

Gavin flushed at that for some reason. "Sounds like you got a good one then," he joked, "but I will say. You don't seem very much like my Nines."

"Humans and androids are very different types of people," He said simply, "though I can guess what gave me away." He gestured with his loose hand to the many scars on his chest and a gnarly one on his left shoulder. 

"Yeah, he doesn't have those. Plus, he still has his LED, and his Thirium pump leaves an indent. You've got red blood and a heart to pump it."

Human Nines chuckled, "that I do."

They both stayed there for a few moments just processing the reality of this situation. Nines hadn't moved from where he was sitting on Gavin's torso.

Gavin just sat there and felt like he had to come up with a conversation. "Has the revolution happened yet?" He asked, accepting he was no longer in his Detroit either. 

"No, but I guess it's only a matter of time. Jericho is getting restless."

Gavin blinked, "you know about Jericho?"

Nines shrugged, though he only did it with the shoulder that wasn't scarred up. "I work on fixing broken and injured Androids. An underground repair technician, if you will."

"That's fucking wild. Good on you though, didn't have a lot of humans back home that helped the androids."

"You just never met them," Nines responded like it was an easy solution. And honestly? It was, it made sense.

"Uh, yeah. You're probably right, good thing too. I would have arrested them given the person I used to be." 

Nines nodded, "a cop then?

"Yeah, what's your Gavin?"

"He was designed as an EMT, but now that he's deviant, he's focusing on becoming a private eye. I'm an emergency room nurse."

"Huh, Nines is a detective like me," Gavin said casually. It was amazing this conversation felt like they'd known each other for a long time, but in a way they had. Just differently.

"You couldn't get me into law enforcement if you did so by gunpoint. That's for the twins."

Gavin laughed at that, "that's fair. It's not for everyone." He casually reached out and touched one scar on the upper right side of his torso. "Did you get these scars working in the ER?"

"No," Nines said simply, he looked like he was struggling between whether to explain himself further or not.

"Fair enough," Gavin mused, "I got my scar on my nose from a bar fight."

Nines smiled, "much nicer than how my Gavin got his. Anti-android violence, I couldn't quite get the chassis to seal right. Then again I thought he was dead, so his nose wasn't the highest of my concerns." He looked down at Gavin's gentle hand, "I actually got that scar the same day, from the same people. They didn't win."

Gavin nodded, "That's fair, must be an us thing, getting into fights."

Nines chuckled, "you can say that again."

Gavin didn't and instead trailed his hand to the long scar on his neck. "Where'd you get this one. I can tell it's old, but it still affects you, huh?"

Nines leaned into the touch ever so slightly. "Yeah, it's old. Got it when I was a kid. Mom stabbed me." He said it like it it was common knowledge.

Gavin froze and looked in Nines' blue eyes. "Holy fuck? Really?"

"Yeah, she tried to kill me. Survived, barely, thanks to the twins," Nines was very straight to the point, "and you're right, it never healed correctly."

Gavin continued to trace the knotted and scarred skin, "it suits you."

Nines smiled, "thanks." He reached out and traced Gavin's scar on the bridge of his nose, "This one does too. I like how it's more pink than grey, like my Gavin's."

Gavin grinned shyly, Nines' attention was laser-focused on him. "Yeah, you're a lot warmer than my Nines. Love Androids, but they can be like hugging a fridge."

Nines laughed honestly at that, "you are more than correct." He leaned forward and pressed their bodies closer together, and then reached out and caressed Gavin's cheek. "I also forget how warm humans can be to hold."

Gavin gasped at the touch but relishing in it anyway. He was here now and this man was technically just his love from another world, he liked this. And if he knew himself, which he did, the Android version of him would be snuggling with the android version of Nines and interfacing, probably kissing too, those romantics. 

Nines grinned, "what are you thinking about?" 

"Just that if we fully switched, the Android us-es are definitely interfacing and making out," He answered honestly.

Nines smiled fondly, "I can almost guarantee that."

"What do you think we should be doing?" 

"Why not the same?" Nines' tone turned a bit dark and teasing, something very different than Gavin was expecting. Though how red Nines' face turned showed he was still just as shy as ever.

Gavin felt himself turn red. "Oh, I absolutely agree." Then he reached up and tangled his hands into Nines' surprisingly soft and curly hair and pulled them together into a passionate kiss. 

Nines gasped but went willingly and matched Gavin's enthusiasm in the kiss and even tangled his own hands into Gavin's hair. The kiss was heated from the get-go. It was like exploring a long time lover, but it was new and exciting and different. Gavin felt intoxicated with the heat and passion.

Nines was the one to break the kiss as his hands moved from their spot in Gavin's hair to his sides, where his shirt was pushed up and his long fingers began to trace the exposed skin. He tugged on the hem, "may I?"

"Fuck yeah," Gavin moved to instantly help start pulling it off. Suddenly insanely eager to get as much skin contact with Nines as possible. The shirt was discarded and Nines quickly took advantage of the fact that Gavin's chest was on display. He leaned forward and kissed and nibbled and licked anywhere he could reach.

He pulled back just before getting to Gavin's peaked nipples, "My Gavin doesn't have body hair, and I forgot how much I fucking love it." His hands were proving that point as he ran them along and against the grain of Gavin's coarse hair.

"Glad to be of service," Gavin said and did his not-wink.

Nines turned an even darker shade of red as he rolled his eyes. Then his hands moved to Gavin's waist and he leaned forward and finally started paying attention to Gavin's nipples. He lavished them with attention and Gavin was at his mercy for the duration of it.

Gavin was gasping and arching into the touch, Nines was skilled and determined, a deadly combination in bed. He was also eager, from what Gavin could tell by his hard length digging into Gavin's thigh. Not that Gavin was any better off as the tent in his boxers was grinding against Nines' stomach.

Nines pulled back, and his lips were a tiny bit swollen from his endeavors. "How… what would you like to do?"

Gavin licked his lips, "I'm down for anything."

Nines' eyes darkened and he pulled back a bit and reached for the nightstand. 

Gavin flinched a bit as he remembered the gun. That caused Nines to laugh as he returned with a bottle of lube and a condom. "I'm not going to shoot you," then he smirked, "well, not with a gun at least."

Gavin blinked and then groaned at the terrible sex pun. "Wow, okay. That was terrible. Are you sure you're trying to seduce me?"

"Of course," Nines teased, "it worked, didn't it?"

Gavin looked away, his ears going red. "Yeah, unfortunately."

Nines chuckled as he put the bottle down long enough to pull off his black boxers. Then before Gavin could adjust to the change, Nines was reaching for his own sleep shorts. "may I?" 

Gavin nodded, "go ahead." Nines didn't hesitate as he started working them down his legs. Gavin wiggled a bit to help, wasn't sure if he succeeded but his pants were off and that's all that mattered. 

Nines looked pleased with what he saw and hummed before he moved down and took Gavin into his mouth with little warning. 

Gavin let out a small noise and the sensation slammed into him. Nines' mouth was hot and silky and it made his eyes cross as Nines started moving and blowing him in earnest. His hands went to Nines' shoulders and he held on for dear life as Nines tried to suck the soul out of him. Which he was accomplishing if Gavin's moans and whines were anything to go by.

When Gavin was getting close, he didn't even get the chance to say anything as Nines must've sensed something and pulled off slowly and gave one last lick along the shaft before he leaned back on his heels. 

"Got a few plans left for you before that," Nines said, his voice low and gravely from arousal and having a dick down his throat. 

Gavin grinned, "Yeah, I'd hope so. Fuck, you're good at that."

Nines preened under the praise, "glad I haven't lost my touch."

Gavin chuckled as he laid an arm over his eyes. "Oh, definitely not. Fuck, that was fucking awesome."

Nines gave a tiny smirk, "We're just starting," he mused as he picked up the lube. 

Gavin perked up and watched Nines' hands with rapt attention as he spread the slick liquid on his long fingers. He was expecting a slightly cold touch on his hole, but what he got was an eager Nines leaning forward and bit and slipping his hand between his legs behind his straining erection as he began the process of opening himself up.

Gavin gulped, "you want me to top?"

Nines laughed a bit before it turned into a small gasp.  _ "Please." _

Gavin blinked and licked his lips, "Yeah, okay. I can do that." He let his hands slide to Nines' sharp hips and massaged the skin there as he watched and listened to the sounds of Nines' prepping.

Then after a few minutes, Gavin was restless at just watching and had the strong urge to occupy his hands. He let one slide forward the Nines' leaking erection and traced the length slowly with the tips of his fingers relishing in the heat.

Nines gasped and his dick twitched at the contact. "Oh, fuck."

Gavin was staring he knew but this was erotic as it possibly could be. He didn't tease long because they were both keyed up and Gavin wanted his hands on as much of Nines as he could. So, he gently took Nines' dick into his hand and started stroking. Nines was leaking a decent amount of precome and Gavin slicked up his length with ease and he slowly sped up as it was allowed. 

Nines babbled a few nonsense words at the stimulation as he started rocking his hips between his fingers and Gavin's hand. 

Gavin watched as Nines quickly became impatient in his prep and started working himself open at a heightened pace. The desperation leaking into his face. 

"God, fuck," Nines groaned as he moved his free hand to grab the bottle of lube and awkwardly slicked that hand up. He immediately had that hand go to Gavin's length and slicked him up. "You ready?" He asked as his fingers stilled in their movement. 

Gavin nodded and swallowed around his dry throat. "Yeah, I'm beyond ready."

"Good," Nines mused as he pulled his fingers out and repositioned himself to be hovering above Gavin's cock. He used his hand to line Gavin up, and they both gasped at the heat as Nines impatiently started working Gavin inside.

Gavin watched with rapt attention as his length disappeared inside of Nines' heat. "Fuck you feel good," He groaned as he let his hands wander to Nines' nipples to tease at them as he started to move. 

Nines moaned and leaned his chest into the touch. He was really responsive, Gavin noted with a smile. This was even more apparent when Nines was fully seated and there was a slight sheen of sweat on him and his thighs were shaking with the pleasure of it. 

Gavin took the opportunity and rolled his hips up, he moaned himself as he bit his lip. 

Nines seemed to have adjusted to where he wanted to be as he slowly lifted up and then slowly slid back down, dragging the sensation out for as long as he could. Just slowly sliding up and back down, his muscles jumping at the strain of the controlled movements. 

Gavin was mesmerized as he experienced the sensations and rolling control of Nines. It was intoxicating, but also a bit infuriating as time moved forward at a snail's pace. 

Gavin started to urge the world to move faster again as he met Nines' slow movements with upward and deep rolls of his hips. 

Nines' composure collapsed in on itself as he moaned and his eyes slid shut, his hips stuttering. 

Gavin wanted to make Nines lose even more of his control, a pursuit he had with his own Nines. Getting him to relax and enjoy without giving everything over to control. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Nines' waist and pulled him close. Then before Nines could react Gavin switched their positions. 

Gavin towered over Nines as he rolled his hips relishing in their new position, teasing for what was to come. "Now, I can fuck you like you deserve."

Gavin watched as Nines' breath caught in his throat and he looked hungrily at Gavin. He didn't say anything, but everything about his body screamed  _ move  _ and Gavin was far too happy to oblige. He pulled out and slammed back in, causing the mattress to move a bit as he did so. 

The motion ripped a moan out of Nines and his hands flew to Gavin's shoulders. "Please,  _ please. _ Goddamnit, make it worth it," he managed to whisper through gritted teeth.

Gavin moaned and leaned in close and buried his face into the crook of Nines neck and started nibbling the skin. He thrust deep and quick and built a steady pace that had them both gasping and making small noises. 

Nines eventually let out a pathetic whine as he moved his face to leave kisses on Gavin's cheek and neck. Gavin guessed he was asking silently for actual kisses, which he was also happy to oblige. The kisses were not practiced and were messy in their desperation. 

Gavin was starting to lose his pace as heat started to build in his abdomen. He leaned back and chuckled as Nines chased his lips, "hold on, baby. I got you." Then he slid his hand between them and started stroking Nines' leaking dick. Then went back to chasing their ends in earnest. 

Nines let out a whine as his eyes slid closed, "fuck,  _ fuck,"  _ he panted as his dick twitched and he started coming between them. 

Gavin groaned and watched with rapt attention as he felt his own orgasm slam into him as Nines clenched around him. 

It was an intense moment for both of them, enjoying something a bit taboo and loving. They panted into each other's mouths as they came down from their highs.

They stared into each other's eyes and Gavin adored how much bluer this Nines' eyes were, it was something special of the human. Gavin reached out and caressed Nines' freckled cheek. "You're special, huh?"

Nines chuckled and leaned forward slightly and pressed a soft kiss to Gavin's swollen lips, "You are as well, Gav."

"Glad we got the chance to meet," Gavin continued as he stifled a yawn.

Nines nodded, words seeming to fail him again. This was a hello and a goodbye wrapped up in one. Neither knew what this meant or the future that beheld them, but they knew they'd always have each other. Be it here or back in their own worlds. 


End file.
